Milo: La Venganza
by LadyMilo13
Summary: o.O Milo era un niño comun y normal, pero sus compañeros de escuela le han traumado de la peor forma tras el misterioso dia de la graduacion y despues de tanto tiempo, el regresa a acabar con todos como siempre deceo hacerlo..... XD tiene Yaoi


LA VENGANZA

CAPITULO 1.- MALOS RECUERDOS

Era tarde, el sol ya se iva a esconder para darle nuevo paso a la hermosa Luna, el estaba en su habitación, deseaba empezar ya con la ya propuesto que se tenia, se puso su gabardina negra y metió sus manos en unos guantes negros, tomo un pequeña pistola y se la metió de tras del pantalón, tomo las llaves de su auto rojo Jetta, se subió al el y arranco a su destino, que era ir ala casa de Shaka.

Su pequeño viajecito le recordaba lo que sucedió la primera vez que piso su escuela

**FLASH BACK **

El ya estaba en el salón, ya se había despedido de su mama y el ya conoció a su maestro de clases, todos sus compañeros parecían no importarle su llegada, ni si quiera lo voltearon a ver, pero había uno que le llamo mucho la atención, era de cabellos largos y lacios color verde-azul, tenia unos penetrantes zafiros por ojos y al parecer era mas alto que el y se veía frió y serio, también había otro niño que se veía simpático y agradable, de cabellos largos y morados con puntitos rojos en la frente y no tenia cejas, al parecer no había notado su presencia tampoco y no es que quisiera acatarla pero si quería a alguien con quien conversar. Pronto la persona que había conocido como su maestro entro al salón y todos tomaron su puesto, su maestro era de cabellera corta y castaña, entro y saludo como todos los maestros hacen "Buenos días", pero esta vez agrego una frase más

–Chicos, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, por favor mi niño si serias tan gentil de venir aquí en frente para que todos tus compañeros te vean-. El, al no tener más opción que cumplir el mandato de su maestro, se paro y se encamino al frente, ahora si acataba todas las miradas, pero hubo una que lo puso nervioso y era de un rubio de mirada angelical y sonrisa socarrona que le dedicaba al parecer ese niño no se veía con buenas intenciones.

Llego a donde el maestro y encaro a todos para que lo vieran

–Chicos, denle la bienvenida a Milo, el viene de las Islas de Milos y quiero que todos se lleven muy bien con el, por favor Milo cuéntanos de ti-. Ahora si los nervios le invadieron completamente ¿Qué iva a decir¿Qué simple y sencillamente era un niño rico que vivía en Milos y que se mudo aquí nada más por seguir a sus padres¿Eso querían?

–Pues…. Yo……..-

- Vamos Milo no seas tímido que nadie te va a morder-

-Eso depende sensei- Contesta el rubio de sonrisa socarrona, lo cual su comentario no tardo en sacar risas a los otros niños que lo habían escuchado

–Por favor Shaka no empieces con tus malos chistes-

- Pero sensei mis chistes no son malos todos se ríen ¿o no chicos?-. Todos los que antes se rieron contestaron con silbidos y empezaron a tirar bolas y avioncitos de papel a Milo

-¡O se calman o se quedan si recreo hoy!- Al oír estas palabras todos quedaron en completo silencio y dejaron de tirarles papeles a Milo

–Bien así me gusta, Milo eres nuevo y según tus expedientes eres buen alumno así que quiero que te sientes aquí adelante al lado de Mu por favor-

-¿Qué? Pero si yo voy aquí sensei- protesta Shaka

– Tu lo único que haces es distraer a Mu en clases y el es buen alumno y no quiero que sus calificaciones bajen por ti así que ve y siéntate atrás al lado de Mascara Mortal-

-Pero…..-

-Sin peros Shaka obedece- El rubio sin mas opción se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se encamino hacia el lugar que su maestro le había indicado, al llegar y sentarse le miro a Milo con la simple mirada de "muérete" y se quedo callado, por otro lado Milo empezó a caminar al lugar donde Shaka había abandonado minutos antes para acomodarse en el.

–Ah por cierto Milo mi nombre es Aioria y soy tu maestro desde ahora en adelante, espero que me enorgullezcas con tus calificaciones- Al terminar la oración Aioria le guiña un ojo a Milo lo cual esta acción no paso desapercibida por el pequeño rubio que ahora lo miraba con recelo

Milo finalmente se siente en la banca de Shaka y comienza con oír las clases del profesor, la verdad Milo era un niño muy curioso y siempre apreciaba las palabras que decían los adultos por eso el era bueno, el mejor de su clase, por eso tenia tanta facilidad con la escuela, el era muy apasionado en las clases siempre le ponía extrema atención a los maestros, por eso no se dio cuenta que era observado por el niño de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos lilas, el niño de cabellos lilas era tímido y sentía nervios al estar sentado con algún extraño, y para hacer las cosas mas fáciles dejo su timidez y hablo primero

–Hola me llamo Mu y vengo de Jamier- Milo por fin dejo de escuchar al maestro y se concentró en responderle al niño de cabellos lilas

–Hola Mu-

-Dime ¿es cierto que eres muy inteligente?-

-Jejeje pues inteligente no pero si aplicado-

-Ah ya veo ¿eres bueno en matemáticas?-

-Pues soy bueno con los números, pero soy mejor en biología-

-Wow te encanta la ciencia debo suponer- -Si es mi pasión- -¿Qué quieres ser de grande Milo?-

-Me gustaría crear a mi propio ser humano algún día con la ciencia o mínimo averiguar sobre la cura del SIDA-

-Wow tu si eres un chico aplicado- -Seh ¿y tu en que materia eres bueno?-

-Yo soy bueno en la Artística y en los trabajos manuales, las demás son mas o menos y en matemáticas soy pésimo-

-Eso esta bien eres artístico debo suponer que de grandote quieres dedicar al arte ¿no?-

-Si me gustaría ser artista o tal vez cantante, no se algo artístico diría yo-

-Jejeje esta bien eso Mu-

-Veo que ya se conocen- Dice de repente el maestro, Mu y Milo saltaron del susto que se habían llevado, el maestro sonrió ante la reacción de ambos, regreso a dar las clases, mientras que Mu y Milo se dieron miradas cómplices y se intercambiaron sonrisas amigueras.

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo normal y llego la hora del recreo, apenas sonó el timbre todos los niños salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, Aioria negó con la cabeza, sabia que sus clases eran aburridas pero no tanto. Dejo su café a un lado del escritorio y se sentó a calificar las tareas que había dejado pendiente, cuando se dio que tenia compañía, levanto su rostro e hizo una mueca de desagrado, el joven rubio era el primero en salir y cuando pocas veces se quedaba era porque quería algo, así que apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano, y puso su mejor cara de fastidio

-¿Qué quieres Shaka?-

-Maestro ¿Qué le ve de interesante a ese niño?-

-¿A quien¿A Milo?-

- Si-

-¿Por qué dices eso Shaka?-

-Pues porque yo vi. Que usted le guiño el ojo y… pues yo….-

-Shaka¿no creerás que yo quiero abusar de Milo? Solo le guiñe el ojo como a motivo de juego eso es todo no es por otra cosa Shaka-

-Pero es que yo...-

-Vamos Shaka sal con tus amiguitos a jugar tengo mucho que hacer para que me distraigas-

-Esta bien sensei-. Shaka sale cabizbajo del salón. En eso la puerta es nuevamente abierta, Aioria estuvo a punto de gritar pensando que era otra vez Shaka pero al ver que no era el tapo su boca para tranquilizar el sonido de la voz

–Milo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No tengo muchas ganas de salir al recreo maestro- Responde un Milo desanimado quien al decir su excusa puso entre sus manos su cara y miro fijamente a su maestro quien ya había regresado a calificar las tareas

–Mmmmm ¿y eso porque?-

-No soy muy sociable que digamos maestro-

-Esta bien Milo pero a veces el no ser muy sociable te carga problemas gravísimos-

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir maestro-

- Y mas vale que a si sea Milo- El al notar que el maestro no le iva a hacer mucho caso tampoco, decidió salir, para su sorpresa Shaka lo estaba esperando, cuando lo vio lo jalo de la camisa y se lo llevo a un rincón oscuro del pasillo y ahí le hablo:

-Escúchame niño ya se alo que has venido y no voy a dejar que te robes toda la atención de mi querido maestro así que por tu bien déjalo en paz-

-Pero yo no eh hecho nada ni si quiera tengo la culpa- Contesta un Milo asustado

–A mi me importa gorras si tienes culpa o no solo quiero que te alejes de mi maestro o te juro te va a pesar-

-No quiero suéltame- Contesta Milo quien forcejaba con Shaka para que lo soltara

–Ah con que te revelas muy bien mocoso prepárate para una vida de cuadritos en esta secundaria, te doy la mal venida- Al decir estas palabras Shaka camina a un bote de basura y tira a Milo sobre el bote

–Que eso te sirva de lección ah por cierto mi nombre es Shaka pero no tengo porque decírtelo ya que pronto mi nombre solo existirá en tu cabeza jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaja- Con esto Shaka se fue del lugar dejando solo a Milo que por consecuencia del trato que le dio Shaka sus ojos se cristalizaron hasta tirar lágrimas

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ese día lo odio con todo su ser, desde ese día los demás también los molestaron y su vida y dignidad cada día se hicieron mas escasas, odiaba que Shura y Mascara Mortal se burlaran de el, odiaba que Mu y Camus lo vieran con cara de lastima, odiaba a Afrodita y sus insultos afeminados y sobre todo a Shaka, si odiaba a Shaka con el alma y desde ese día de la graduación prometió vengarse de el a toda costa. Si el día de su graduación fuel el peor de todos odio ese día con todo su ser, paro el carro enfrente de una casa verde fosforescente, bajo y se dirigió a tocar la puerta hasta que dos figuras le detuvieron el paso

–Vaya, vaya miren quien llego, el señor mírenme mis calificaciones- Dice el mas feo de los dos, tenia cabello azul, corto y parado, estaba vulgarmente vestido

-Ya Mascara Mortal, el ahora no es eso, el ahora es el señor mírenme tengo una vida miserable, jajajajajajaja- Dice el otro sarcástico hombre de cabello casi igual al anterior, solo que negro y mirada extraña

-jajajajajajajaja, buena esa Shura-

-No me pareció chistoso- Contesta fríamente Milo

– ¿Y? no lo hicimos para que tu te rieras ¿o si?- Contesta Mascara Mortal

–Hola Milo ¿Qué ah sido de tu miserable vida?- pregunta Shura sonriendo hironico

–Es cierto Milo ¿como te ah ido?- Recalca Mascara Mortal la pregunta, Milo mantuvo silencio y bajo su mirada

–Ja me lo suponía como siempre miserable- Dice socarronamente Shura, Milo ya no aguantaba mas verlos el simple echo de hacerlo le causaba repulsión y asco, así que decidió mejor acabar con esto de una vez de la forma que el quería

-¿Qué haces tonto?- Pregunta Mascara Mortal, Milo solo se limito a sacar su arma que traía escondida, Mascara Mortal y Shura al ver el arma empezaron a retroceder, mas Macara Mortal por orgullo le dijo:

-Nos vas a matar ¿ah?, quiero verte intentarlo -

-Milo por el amor de dios baja esa arma- Dice un Shura asustado

Milo miro fríamente a ambos, una sensación de satisfacción inundo su pecho, le causaba placer ver y mas a ellos, rogar por sus vidas, mas esa no era su meta, para estar al cien por ciento feliz tenia que acabarlos

- No tengo la más mínima duda de hacerlo – Dijo Milo. Su mirada aunque era fría, estaba cargada de odio, rencor, mismos sentimientos que eran reflejados por su corazón, un corazón maldito

-Hay no lo que dijo el maestro Aioria era verdad, el a regresado a cumplir su venganza-

-Tonterías Shura, el solo a regresado a hacernos revoltijos en el estomago como siempre-

-Milo, por el amor de los dioses deja el arma y ya olvidemos todo-

-Vaya¿Qué paso con tu humorcito socarrón de todos los días Shura?- Decía Milo sonriendo con gran cinismo – Vamos, usa tu humor para olvidarte por solo 3 segundos que estas apunto de morir -

-Milo- susurra Shura bajando la cabeza

–Ja a mí no me intimidas tonto, siempre fuiste un maldito bueno para nada, y tu lo sabes perfectamente nunca nadie te quiso y nunca nadie te querrá tu no eres capaz de hacer nada, tu no te atreverías a matarnos ¡jamás!-

-¡YA CALLATE!- Sin pensarlo dos veces Milo le dispara a Mascara Mortal quien cae al suelo chorreando sangre por doquier, Shura asustado comienza a correr pero Milo le detiene con un balazo que casi le llega a su pie

– No Milo te lo ruego no me mates- Milo comienza a caminar hacia el, Shura al ver que sus ruegos no funcionaban decidió abrazarse a sus piernas y rogarle perdón pero antes de que el dijera algo Milo le dijo:

-A si te quería yo ver Shura, lo lamento pero el niño de corazón blando y calido a muerto desde aquel día quizás por su culpa o quizás por la culpa de todos así que esta vez no habrá perdón, es mas, nunca lo hubo jajajajajaja - Y con estas palabras Milo posa la pistola en la cabeza de Shura

–Es cierto, tu perdón nunca nos lo diste, pero ponte a pensar, que mucha culpa fue la tuya –

Milo sin querer escuchar mas, le da el balazo final a Shura, cual cuerpo ensangrentado cae rápidamente

– Shura ojala y que en el lugar a donde vas esta escena te torture así como tu me torturabas a mi- Y con esto Milo se dispuso a irse viendo que no había nadie en la casa pero antes de que el pudiera dar un paso una mano lo detuvo del pie, era Mascara Mortal al parecer todavía no moría

-¿A dónde crees que vas maldito? Juro que vengare a Shura-

-¿A si¿Y como piensas hacerlo? En ese patético estado no puedes hacerme nada-

-Juro que desde el mas haya te torturare maldito lo juro-

-Hn…. Tu no conoces el infierno - Y así Milo, patea con fuerza, soltándose de la mano de mascara mortal y se dirige al auto

- Eres un estupido patético, debiste morir ese día –

Milo enfurecido voltea y antes de arrancar el auto, sonríe de la forma más maliciosa que podía.

- Los patéticos, son quienes están muriendo agonizantemente a causa de balazos en el pasto de esta casa, por favor Mascara Mortal, mira bien – Milo baja del auto y se para enfrente del agonizante Mascara Mortal – ¿Quien es el patético ahora? – Dice mientras pisa con fuerza la mano del herido.

Este se queja con un grito de dolor

- Pero mira, no te sientas mal, haré que tu vergüenza sea menor – Con ello apunta con su pistola y dispara directo a su cabeza, la vida de Mascara Mortal ah acabado, Milo suspira y sopla la pistola para deshacer el humo que salía de ella, camino al auto y cuando decidió conveniente, arranca dejando atrás a sus primeras victimas

Ahora si era de noche y el ya solo logro cumplir una parte de su venganza

– Te voy a dejar en la tierra maldito-

Dice Milo perdiéndose a distancia por las calles con su auto. La venganza a comenzado.

**CONTINUARA………………**


End file.
